The present invention relates to a bandage, more specifically to bandage which carries a topical agent to facilitate treatment of a skin abscess.
An abscess is a pocket of pus that forms at the site of infected tissue. An abscess can form on the skin or on tissues within the body and cause pain, swelling, and tenderness. Bacteria are a common cause of the infections that form abscesses. A skin abscess can be caused by infection from venomous insect bites, ingrown hair follicles, or bacterial illnesses such as staphylococcus aureus infection. Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus Aureus (MRSA) is an antibiotic resistant staff infection that is common in health care facilities. A symptom of MRSA, along with other staphylococcus infections, is the presence of skin abscesses.
Depending on the size and location of the abscess, doctors suggest treating the abscess by using a needle to drain it, or cutting open the abscess to remove the pus and infectious material, or prescribe antibiotics (pills or a shot). This may be adequate treatment if the abscess is extremely small and treatment is not delayed. Often times, healthcare professionals suggest applying heat packs or hot water soaking of the affected area to cause localizing of the abscess and promote drainage. Once the abscess becomes soft or “forms a head,” it can be drained. A bandage is often placed over the boil in order to protect it and prevent contact pain of the skin with clothes.
Sometimes, especially with larger skin abscesses, the abscess will need to be drained or “lanced” by a healthcare practitioner. Frequently, these abscesses contain several pockets of white blood cells, antibodies, and infection that must be opened and drained.
While hot soaks can be done in almost any condition, lancing of the skin requires a skilled person, who may not be immediately available to the patient.
The present invention contemplates a bandage which uses a medicated patch in order to drive the infection associated with a skin abscess to the center and induces the abscess to form a head which drains without assistance from a healthcare provider.